They Live In You
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: While having some alone-time to himself, Aang had become upset about his people's death after the War has ended. Will Katara cheer him up with a certain song that she heard long ago? Kataang Songfic. Song from The Lion King.


**I've read a story of The Land Before Time called She Lives In You and I wondered if I can make an Avatar story about this song. And I want to apologize to PsychicVampiress if I'm just mimicking her story.**

**Summary: Aang is still upset about the loss of his people and Katara decides to cheer him up with a song she heard from long ago. This also includes about my view on his friends.**

**This takes place a few minutes after the last moment in Avatar: The Last AirBender ever. This is pretty soon after they finished kissing each other. And this will be sort of a song-fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have the right to own the characters and the plot (though I made this scene by myself). Neither do I own They Live In You; that's owned only, and I mean only, by The Lion King on Broadway.**

**...**

Avatar Aang used his AirBending skills to lift himself on top of the royal Fire Nation palace. He really enjoyed the celebration with his friends and allies after they defeated Fire Lord Ozai in the final battle and his son, Zuko, became Fire Lord in his place. He enjoyed the company of his friends and the help of his allies who have all helped him gain the status of full Avatar.

But most of all, he had just entered into a relationship with Katara, the kind beautiful WaterBender who accompanied him on his journey. Aang knew that he loved her very much after seeing her kindness, power, intelligence, and even beauty. Once, he even feared that they would never be together after he "accidentally" kissed her during a play intermission. But that fear is gone and both Aang and Katara can now spend their days together with love.

Not to forget his two other friends Sokka and Toph. Sokka may be a little bossy and, most of the time, goofy, but he was all the time brave and loyal to his friends. He may not have any Bending powers, but he was skilled with maps, navigation, and weapons since he had an intelligent mind; he had practice with his boomerang and his beloved meteor sword, which were formerly lost during the Final Battle, but Zuko had finally found it. Toph also was stubborn and too outspoken, but deep inside the young blind EarthBender, she was affectionate and loyal all the same.

And now he was friends with Fire Lord Zuko, who promised his people and the other nations that he and Aang will heal the scars of the war with peace and love. _Good thing I accepted him as my FireBending teacher,_ he mused as he remembered the silly nickname he gave him: Sifu Hotman.

Now he was sitting on the roof of the palace, thinking about what he had seen before the world saw that he returned. Before getting Momo as a pet, he saw the skeleton of his long-dead AirBending mentor, Monk Gyatso. The elderly monk was like a father to him after he left his parents for monk training and he would never forget him as long as he lived. It was also Gyatso who tried to protect him from the other monks when they wanted to take Aang way for Avatar training.

As his thoughts went to the other free-living AirBenders and how kind and friendly Gyatso was, he could feel tears run down his face as he silently wept for the ones who all died in Fire Lord Sozin's Air Nomad genocide.

_How could I leave them like that? How could I have been so stupid? I wish I never left the Air Temple!_ he cried silently to himself as he tried unsuccessfully to wipe the bitter tears away.

"Aang, are you up here?" Katara's voice rung nearby and that made Aang turn around. The pretty WaterBender was trying to pull herself up as she tried to come to him. She nearly slipped and almost fell from the roof, but Aang grabbed her hand quickly and pulled her up to the roof beside him.

"Thanks, Aang," she said to him. "If you didn't pull me up, I wouldn't be here right now."

Suddenly, Aang heard the words _I wouldn't be here right now _repeat themselves in his head and he felt even more tears fall down onto the roof and Katara suddenly noticed because she asked him gently, "Aang, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please tell me."

Aang now felt that he should tell her about what he had been thinking about before she came up here. So he replied, his voice choking with grief, "Because I've been thinking about Monk Gyatso and the other Air Nomads. If they were still living, they would be celebrating with us." After saying that, he began crying again.

Katara felt his pain like it was hers. She also had lost someone dear to her: her mother, who was killed by a Fire Nation soldier named Yon Rha, retired leader of the Southern Raiders. _At least I learned from my mistake to try and kill him,_ she thought. But to lose an entire nation just because of someone's stubbornness and pride was too sad to think about.

But she finally had a solution to his problem.

"Hey, Aang. I have a song to sing to you. I've learned it from Dad when I was a little girl. It'll remind you of your people because they're still alive. They're alive inside you and always will be. Do you want to listen to it?'

Aang wiped the tears from his face the best he can and said, "Okay."

Katara gave him a warm and convincing smile as she told him, "Good. Now please sit down and be prepared." He sat and she looked deep into his eyes as she said, "The spirits of the Air Nomads are alive to me because they live in you." Katara could hear a voice chanting in the wind and it went like this:

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

Katara heard this chant two times before she began to sing in a beautifully melodious soft voice:

_Night_

_And the spirit of life_

_Calling, oh oh iyo_

_Mamela, oh oh iyo_

_And a voice_

_With the fear of a child_

_Asking, oh oh iyo_

_Mamela oh oh iyo_

She stopped to take a small breath as she heard the same voice chant from out of nowhere with a different language:

_The Spirits of our ancestors_

_Watch over us_

As Katara finally caught her breath, she continued singing:

_Wait_

_There's no mountain too great_

_Hear these words and have faith_

_Oh oh iyo_

_Oh oh iyo_

_Have faith_

Now Aang's face was fully paying special attention with the power of this music as Katara sung on with the chants of _Hela hey mamela Hela_:

_They live in you (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_They live in me (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_They're watching over (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_Everything we see (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_In every creature (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_In every star (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Aang was cheering up now and Katara seemed to notice that smile of his because she turned to him with her back to the sun so that he could see her breathtaking beauty. She looked so very beautiful with her blue eyes glowing with love, her glossy dark brown hair turning golden in the sunset, and her slender figure showing a stunning spectacular aura.

Seeing the look on his face which meant _Go on_, Katara sung the last few verses along with the chants _Hela hey mamela Hela_:

_They live in you (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_They live in me (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_They're watching over (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_Everything we see (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_In every creature (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_In every star (Hela hey mamela Hela)_

_In your reflection_

_They live in you_

Katara heard the last echoes of _Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala _disappear as she took a step toward Aang and hear his heart beating fast. "So, Aang, how did you like it? Was it good?"

Aang then managed to say, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. In fact, it's the only most amazing thing I've ever heard."

"Good. I'm glad you like it," she replied, now standing right in front of him. Then she held him in her arms, kissed him on the lips, and broke apart to lick his cheek softly with her tongue. Katara looked into his dark gray eyes and murmured, "The Air Nomads will always live in you and will always watch over you, Aang. And I want to do the same because I love you with all my heart and all my soul."

As he felt where her warm moist tongue licked his cheek, Aang realized that when they kissed at the balcony at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se, he had never heard her say that until now and his reply was: "I love you too, Katara; I've always wanted to tell you that ever since I met you in the South Pole. And I want Monk Gyatso and the rest of my ancestors to watch over the both of us together."

Katara was now happy to see the usual trademark smile on his face as there were no more tears in his stormy gray eyes. She hugged him very tightly and blushed when he gave her a returning lick on the cheek, knowing that they'll be together forever. As she rubbed her cheek against his like a cat with another cat, she told him, "Now, let's get back to the others and celebrate. We could teach them that song."

"Okay," Aang answered as he and Katara managed to get down safely from the roof with their hands holding one another, ready to face the future as they see it. And the Air Nomad spirits, with Monk Gyatso in the lead, were gazing down at the young couple from the heavens as they also heard the same chanting from earlier fading away:

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama Nengw' enamabala_

_**...**_

**Can you believe it? I wrote this in one day. And I'm not bragging. I hate bragging. And I'm sorry if this story had just simple sentences, but I try the hardest I can. And I wanted Sokka to have his weapons back, so that's also why I put it in.**

**I ask of you people reading this to give a good review on this. And I'll send you a virtual folder Kataang pictures to people who review.**

**Thank you. Oh, and I may add a sequel. Since I've heard of Tenzin, son of Aang and Katara from a new Avatar series called Avatar: The Legend of Korra, I may add a song called He Lives In You. It'll tell about how Monk Gyatso will watch over Aang and his newborn son. It'll take place between Avatar: The Legend of Aang and Avatar: The Legend of Korra.**

**Thank you once again. And see ya next time!**


End file.
